


Superheros

by EmilyRae27



Series: Emily's Venom Drabbles [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Cute Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Parades, Pride, Sweet Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Venom and Eddie go to a pride parade





	Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram meme account to send in prompts @Eddie_is_a_monsterfucker

**“Eddie why is that man dressed as a woman?”**

Venom turned Eddie’s head to look and Eddie laughed when he realized what Venom was looking at

“That’s just a drag queen Vee, they dress up like women for fun.”

**“You should do it”**

“No-What-Why?”

**“Because you’d look hot in lipstick”**

“I already look hot”

Venom seeps out and wraps himself around Eddie’s torso under his clothes, a little head peeking out the collar. He nuzzles Eddie’s neck

**“That you do, but, you’d look better with makeup running down your face while you get wrecked”**

Eddie stumbles over his own feet, his pants getting slightly tight

”You can’t say stuff like that in public”

**“You love it”**

Eddie just shakes his head and continues down the street. He smiles at people and rubs his thumb over the moving black ring on his left ring finger.

**“Eddie, we should get a cape.”**

“Why and what are you talking about”

**“Hero’s have capes and all those people have capes. They are so colorful”**

Eddie looks over at the group marching in the parade

“Those are pride flags Vee, I don’t even know which one I’d get now”

**“You stupid humans and your confusing gender roles. Just get the one you think is best”**

“Fine”

Eddie walks to the nearest vendor and stops to look at the selection. He picks one out and pays for it before tying the Blue, Purple, and Pink flag around his neck

“Happy now vee?”

**“Very”**

Eddie brings his hand to his mouth and kisses the ring.

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Also those who don't know the flag is the Bisexual flag!


End file.
